


Expectations

by lebedev



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, blowjob, unknown identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebedev/pseuds/lebedev
Summary: Crime boss, skilled rogue, handsome as sin half-orc — There wasn't much that Warren Farrow couldn't do. But when he caught a streak of red hair tailing him, he can't stop his own wandering thoughts.





	Expectations

He didn't know anything about her.

That... confused him. Maybe even worried him, if he thought about it. There wasn't anyone in the whole damn city that he didn't know about. But there she was, a stranger, staring at him from across the alley. She hadn't even cared that he noticed, for she cheekily waved at him before breaking into a sprint.

He gave brief chase, of course, but she had already slipped into the shadows. Who was she? The more he asked himself the same question the more frustrated he became, running a hand over his face. Shaking his head, he dispelled all thoughts of the mysterious woman before moving back to the documents on his desk.

* * *

By the time he was done with work, his thoughts had already gravitated to the mysterious woman again. He hated it. Her stupid red hair streaked and stained in his memory, and the more he remembered her stupid pretty face the angrier he became. Why was she looking at him? She definitely wasn't city guard. Then what did she want?

Even though he couldn't tell what she wanted, he knew that he wanted. He wanted her caught. He wanted her tied up, ready to be questioned. He wanted her pretty little lips squealing.  
Wait, he... He shook his head again. What was that last one? Really? Growling at himself, he let himself fall face first onto his bed, stuffing himself into his pillow.

The longer he lay there, waiting for sleep to take him, the more his mind wandered to the woman. The woman and what he... thought she'd be like. She was lithe, from the glimpses he saw, and had a mess of curly red hair. It was wild, like her he assumed, and he wanted nothing more to grab onto handfuls of it as he stuffed her face with his fat cock—

_No_ , he scolded himself. No, that was enough of that. But he couldn't get the imagery out of his head as he subconsciously began to grind against his sheets.

She'd be tied up, caught by his goons earlier that day. And he'd scare her— calling her by name after paying someone to tail her and figure it out. He knew she'd try to play the game, quipping and evading questions as good as the rest of them. But he didn't care, not really. She was one woman, there wasn't much she could do against him. No, he'd surprise her. He'd place a hand on her cheek, that'd be enough to stall her. Maybe she'd even blush.

Then he'd make sure his bulge was evidently visible in front of her face. Even though he'd be clothed, he imagined her eyes widening. Had she ever been with a half-orc before? Probably not, most hadn't. Fuck. He groaned at the idea of how tight her little human pussy would be. But that wasn't part of this fantasy, not now.  
He didn't remember his hand wandering to his pants, or flipping over, but he was rhythmically stroking his cock as he continued his train of thought.

Yes, her eyes would widen, and she'd look up at him as if to confirm what she had thought. He wouldn't even say anything, just smirk and pat her reddening cheek. Then he'd unbutton his trousers (and keep on eye on how her gaze didn't deviate one bit— lustful whore), leaving only his undergarments left.

But before he rid himself of those, he'd knock away her hat and grab the back of her head, pushing her forwards and rubbing her face against his clothed cock. She'd yelp, probably. How good was she at handling a cock? How many men had she pleasured? Hopefully many, for what Warren was imagining.

The more he'd sneer and keep it against her, the more he'd revel in when she broke character. She'd try to secretly lick her lips, but, oh, he'd notice. He'd command her to pull down his undergarments with her teeth, and like a good pet, she would.

Despite listening to his directions, the only reward he'd give her is a mouthful of his throbbing length. He groaned, both in his fantasy and in person. His hand pleasured himself with the same pace the woman sucked his cock. As he pistoned in and out of her, her hazel grey eyes would look up at him, and he'd relish in the tears swimming in them.

The fact that he could turn this smirking, powerful woman into a crying harlot, sucking his cock on her knees was nearly enough to make him cum. And it almost did, until he slowed down just a bit. No, he wanted to think about how she'd react if he pushed all of himself down her throat, watching as her nose bumped his grey green abdomen.

As soon as he fit all of himself inside of her he knew that she'd groan, and imagining the spine melting pleasure of the vibrations in her throat finally gave him his grand finale. Unfortunately his sweet release came in the form of a nuisance on his stomach, and he simply sighed before moving out of bed to fetch a washcloth to clean himself.

Warren sighed again, loudly. This was stupid. He was being stupid. He knew nothing about this woman, and the only thing he knew about her was that she was tailing him. Hormones and fantasies be damned, when he found this woman, she wasn't going to have any sort of hold over him.

...He hoped.


End file.
